The carrying of any box or carton can be quite cumbersome. The primary reason for this is the fact that the carton does not include any form of a handle. Further, the problem is compounded if there is more than one carton, such as a plurality of small sized cartons and it is difficult, if not totally impossible, to carry a plurality of cartons with only one hand of a person.
Previously, there have been several attempts at designing carton carrying devices. However, in the past, such carton carrying devices have been quite large in size and complex in construction. Frequently, the use of such a carton carrying device is in the area of travel, such as embarking and disembarking from ships, planes and trains. If the carton carrying device itself is large in size and of any appreciable weight, people will frequently avoid the use of the device.
It is an almost absolute requirement that such carton carrying device be composed of few parts and non-complex in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and therefore to purchase, be light in weight, be storable in a very small place in a collapsed position when not in use and also, easily facilitate the location of a carton or cartons thereon and when being carried the cartons are not readily capable of being dislodged from the device.